


Kinkmeme梗01 - “Noncon”

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Series: 【FakeNews Kinkmeme译文合集】 [1]
Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: Choking, Crying, Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Secretly-wants-it! "Stephen", “Noncon”, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 原梗：Noncon prompt匿名用户2011-08-24 02:45 pm UTCJon/“Stephen”的Noncon梗（其实是dub-con因为角色扣希望被强上），结尾不要甜Stephen满嘴胡扯恐同言论，Jon发火把他按倒，对他做了很糟♂糕的事，一边告诉对方这是他自找的，他翻来覆去重复那些大男子主义言论只是在显示出他的过度补偿倾向。Stephen喜欢被强迫，恨自己喜欢被强迫，最后哭着结束。





	Kinkmeme梗01 - “Noncon”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Kinkmeme Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/296886) by Anonymous. 



> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Jon/Stephen  
> Warning: 非自愿性爱, BDSM, 哭唧唧  
> 梗概：Jon受够了Stephen的恐同鬼话，决定强行把Stephen拖出柜。  
> -  
> 译者的话：也许有人会雷这种PWP，但我想不出怎么打警告……  
> 作者给的tags并不贴切：除了light bondage/choking本文基本没有任何BDSM和sexually kinky的元素，而且并不是真正意义上的非自愿性爱【行文有点乱……我尽力调整了……（？

 - “Noncon” 

-

“那还不是最糟的，Jon。他们中多数人都半裸着不停转圈圈。”

“要是真这么介意，你就不该每年都参加那个。”

“不去我怎么知道他们毁掉美利坚的下一步计划是什么？我还在那检查了自己的心*，这样就能告诉我的子民他们该在“威胁倒数*"环节对同性恋议题感到多害怕了。”Stephen很恼火，为什么他总得向Jon解释每件事情。他讨厌去理解别人话里“那个”的指代对象到底是啥。

“噢，是吗？那今年你的心告诉了你什么？”

“和它每年告诉我的一样。我们都得对抗目无神明的鸡奸者，他们试图引诱我们陷入肮脏、性感、背德、令人满足而且毁灭灵魂的行为，就是把享受男性美妙肉体当成唯一的追求。

Jon选择无视Stephen描绘出的超直白的基情场面，也无视了对方一口气说完呼吸有点急促的事实。

“如果你的心每年都告诉你同样的事，那你就更没必要再去复查了。”

Stephen听完张口结舌，想开口又闭上嘴，脸上浮起一片红晕。Jon的逻辑滴水不漏。不过他的恢复速度比Jon期望的更快。

“他们上街乱窜又不是我的错，任何路过的人都有可能偶然发现他们。这可是个游行，Jon，游行！你知道我对游行的一贯态度——人人都知道。游行就和苹果派一样是百分百的美国产品。人们参加游行都是情不自禁的。要是控制得住，谁还会去游行？另外，要是没人在那儿不赞同地怒瞪，基佬们怎么会知道自己做错了呢？”

“所以你靠评头论足来帮助他们，而你去那的唯一理由是你情不自禁？”

“没错！”

“Stephen，那真是太操蛋了。”

“我？你才是痛恨美国的左派嬉皮同性恋拥护者，Jon。你接受不了真相又不是我的错。”

“接受不了真相？唔……那我就奇怪了，谁才是最接受不了真相的那个？' **迷你胡萝卜先生会让我变基'。** 知道我怎么想？我觉得只需要一根整装待发的屌就能让你换一套说法了。”

他们之间只剩下几寸距离，双方都拔高声调，脸色涨红，眼里闪着热意、挫败和激动。不断蔓延的沉默被人为终止：Stephen突然用力推了把Jon。Jon跌跌撞撞地后退几步，随即绊倒在地。他在那儿躺了会，肺里的空气被挤了出去。

Stephen在他身旁跪了下来，看起来一脸担忧。他的手攥成拳头：捏紧，然后放松。他的脸色苍白，眼睛睁得大大的。

“Jon？Jon，我不是故意的。你还好吗？”

Jon的反击一样快速。他从躺姿跳起来反推Stephen只用了两秒。现在轮到Stephen朝后摔倒了。他扭着躯体试图爬开。Jon一把抓住他的肩膀，一侧膝盖压在肩胛中间把他放倒在地。Stephen趴在地上大口喘息。

Jon考虑着这个局面。他想着Stephen是不是真的不够强壮以至于无法扭转局面，虽然Jon的体重正压在他背上。他完全可以扭动、推搡、踢打，逃脱Jon的桎梏，从他身下逃脱——只要他想，Jon认为他完全做得到。但他没有。他就躺在那，看起来几乎是……放松的。他的呼吸沉重，肌肉却毫不紧张，连一丝轻微的扭动都没有。

Jon压着Stephen的背部中央，抬手向下移动，用力一巴掌扇在对方屁股上，仿佛骑的是头牲口。然后他俯身朝前，在对方听得见的耳朵旁嘶嘶地说：

“好多了。”

Stephen吞咽了一下，伸了伸脖子，扭头努力朝左后方看向Jon。他的呼吸变得急促不稳，脸色却并没有因为恐惧而发白——他面红耳赤。

Jon抓住他的后颈，左手把他按在原地，右手一路摸过对方身侧又回到背上。Stephen开始发抖。等抚摸过背部，Jon换成右手压制，左手熟练地摘下对方的眼镜放在边上，用手指轻轻一弹，眼镜立刻飞向了房间的另一头，完全不可能捡回来。

“你要有一会儿用不上它了。”

“我-我需要它来看清东西。”

“今晚就别想了。”

Jon的右手扭着Stephen的脖子，逼着他的身体也跟着转动，最后毫不费力地把他原地翻了个个。Jon知道只要乐意，他其实有足够的力气反抗，这想法让他笑了起来。Stephen又开始颤抖。Jon感受到对方的勃起挤到了他的屁股。他朝后挪了挪，Stephen呻吟出声。

“知道吗？Stephen，这是你自找的。你一直唧唧歪歪抱怨让你变基的东西。但你猜怎么着？我们马上就会发现真相。我烦透了你那股子停不下来的偏执。你可真是个坏男孩，Stephen。是时候让你吃点苦头了。你会乖乖听话吗？”

说话的同时他动手解着Stephen的衬衫，把布料从裤腰下扯出来，接着松开对方颈间的领带。他让Stephen的衬衫前襟大大敞开，露出底下已经挺立起来的乳首，渴望被触碰。

Stephen茫然地看着他，两颊晕上的颜色似乎已经蔓延到了脖子。他点了点头。

于是Jon的手一路向下，停在Stephen的皮带上。他解开搭扣用力一拽，右手依然紧紧抓着Stephen的脖子——确切地说，是喉咙——他刚刚被翻成了仰躺的姿势。那股压力轻微但坚实，足以掌控，但几乎不阻碍呼吸流通。皮带被彻底抽出来丢在一边。随后Jon的右手快速握住对方颈后，一捏，一抬，左手抓住Stephen外套和衬衫的领口向后一扯。

“脱掉。快点。”

Stephen胡乱地摆脱了现在里外绞成一团的衣服。Jon把他推回身后那堆混乱中，解掉了他的领带。

“手放在脑后。”

Stephen立刻服从了。Jon把领带绕过他的喉咙前方，再在颈后交叉，用两端分别绑住两侧手腕转了两圈， 再次交叉，然后把末端拉回咽喉处，在他喉结上方打了一个牢固的结。条状布料紧到他一动就会引发窒息感，但也松到他乖乖躺着不动就不会有任何感觉。

Jon坐在那里，直直看进他圆睁的双眼，看他舔自己的嘴唇，看他测试移动双手时领带造成的新感觉：轻拉，放松，轻拉，再放松。Jon知道之后他一定会忘记这种束缚。他想在那一刻发生的时候看着对方脸上的表情。

此时Jon转过身去面对Stephen的脚。他依然是跪姿，但把屁股朝Stephen肚子更上方的位置挤了挤，同时抓住他裤子的两边。

“抬起屁股。”

Stephen听话抬起下身后Jon用力一拉，对方的裤子被褪到膝盖附近然后留在那里。接着Jon把注意力转回Stephen刚得到解放的阴茎上面。布料被快速扯掉后那东西蹦出来挺立在空气中。他用指尖轻轻贴着柱体顶端绕了一圈。Stephen因此动起了腰，Jon笑了。

“我知道你想要。任何声称自己睡过无数女人，还撤掉健身房所有鲍勃·派里斯*半裸照片的男人都是在过度补偿某些东西，不是吗？”

Jon扭过头，朝Stephen眨眨眼。对方紧紧闭上眼睛，又伸出舌尖飞快舔过嘴唇。

“如果你继续这样舔自己，我会替你这么干。”

刚闭上的眼睛再次大大睁开，Stephen的胸口起伏得更剧烈了。

“说话。”

“Jon，我不想做基佬。”

“噢，Stephen我知道。相信我，我真的知道。可惜那改变不了你一眼就能看透的事实。你要是是直男我就是乔·迪马乔*。”

Stephen的脑子转不动了，但感官还保持着绝对的敏感清醒，身体每一处神经都在尖叫。他想要Jon赶紧闭嘴操他，整个人变成了羞耻、欲求、愧疚和渴望的混乱集合。他想急中生智地反驳，想抹掉Jon脸上的沾沾自喜，想说出点能为他正名，证明他绝对不是基佬的话来。结果话一出口成了这样：

“你要是乔·迪马乔，那我就是玛丽莲·梦露*。”

他的语气很挑衅，像是在说Jon不可能攻破他严密的逻辑。Jon发现要解决这团混乱根本无从下手，于是选择了撒手不管。他把注意力放回对方的阴茎上，手上两记套弄就从Colbert喉间诱出一种半是呻吟、半是尖叫的声响。

Jon放开了他，移到一旁好边碰边看着对方的脸。为什么不？他又不可能跑掉，看起来像是完全不打算反抗。

他把手移到Stephen阴茎下方，玩弄着囊袋：他摸索、挤压、抚弄着那个部分，直到Stephen扭动着变得语无伦次。他的另一只手揉捏、拉扯、扭动着一侧乳首，然后转向另一侧。就在Stephen开始迫切地朝他手里顶弄，完全不顾自己被捆成这样乱动会导致窒息的时候，Jon的双手一齐退开，留对方在原地赤裸、脆弱，孤身一人。Stephen发出一连串挫败的低吼，这让Jon轻笑起来。

“告诉我你想要。”

Stephen疯狂摇头，忘了还有领带这回事结果勒住了自己。他的脸上一下子写满惊讶，随后如释重负。不断晃动的臀部加上对快感需求的坚决抵赖，尖锐急促的吸气伴随着可怜兮兮的呻吟——看得Jon差一点就把持不住了。

只差一点。

“我以为你打算乖乖听话。”

“我不和你说话了。”

Jon强忍住笑意，眼神游移在Stephen身上，留意着每一份细节，每一处斑点，每一颗痣，每一处毛发、疤痕和肉体的缝隙。他的目光四次游荡，所到之处野火般蔓延开一片微微的粉色。他让视线停留在Stephen肿胀勃发的性器上，直到耳边传来Stephen滞在喉间的呼吸和漏出齿缝的喘息。他侧着目光，久久盯着对方的脸，看到汗珠从眉间滚落。他知道Stephen现在看不清眼前的小细节——自己表情里的细微变化在对方眼里是一片模糊。他微笑起来。

Stephen感到Jon的视线烙印般落在自己身上，那股热度几乎灼伤了他。他怎么捱得过这种折磨？不是被快感的烈焰吞噬而失去理智，就是向欲望交出灵魂，被永恒的火焰吞噬——真是个地狱般的可怕抉择。

Jon的手又在他身上了，它带来了一连串爱抚、揉捏、按压和轻挠。那些手指仿佛并不存在，又仿佛无所不在。它们划过他的胸膛，向上绕过肩膀，又向下攀住手臂，一路抚慰到他被绑住的手腕上。接着它们再度下移，滑向他的腹部然后游走得更低。它们是如此接近双腿的连接处，却又开始朝反方向移动，一路绕到臀部，再从腿根往下行进。随后指尖搔刮着膝盖外围，来到小腿肚上，又再度上移，滑动、揉捏，最后回到前胸，开始一轮接一轮地重复。每一次都那么接近，但一定会避开Stephen的阴茎。痛苦的呻吟喘息和奇怪的呜咽声从他嘴里逃逸出来。他的身体亢奋得不行，仿佛过去一小时里有人不停地在用他的蛋蛋踢毽子。他实在是太紧张也太兴奋了，甚至害怕自己会在Jon进入他之前就炸裂开来。噢，这不代表他希望Jon进入自己，当然不；这也不代表“Jon不碰他的阴茎就把他玩射以及随之而来的羞耻感会让他更加性奋”。绝不。

Jon留意到，在他的爱抚下，Stephen似乎越来越放松了：轻轻的呜咽声不断从唇间飘出，他几乎融化在每一次触碰底下。于是Jon又调整了姿势。他抓住曾是裤子的那团布料——它们现在束缚着Stephen的膝盖——突然往上一拉，Stephen的双脚被扯离地面，膝盖不由自主地屈了起来。Jon享受着一瞬间Stephen流露出的停滞和脆弱，然后俯身钻进他两腿下方，把自己固定在Stephen的双膝之间。卷成一团的布料把Stephen的腿限制在Jon的身后，即使被放开也无法落回地面。现在它们恰好位于Jon的手臂下方，膝盖被迫分开，那让Stephen呈现出不得不大大张开双腿供Jon欣赏的姿态——而他也的确欣赏着眼前的景象，感到非常愉快。

Jon把一只手指放在Stephen的会阴，突然按了下去。Stephen呻吟着弓起了背。然后Jon伸手向前，轻轻解开领带绑成的结。一重获自由，Stephen立刻把手伸向自己硬得发痛的器官。可是Jon预见到了这个——他一把捏住手腕，把对方的双手按在身侧。

“不！Stephen，虽然我不打算在操你的时候冒上造成窒息的风险，但你最好给我乖乖听话：手放在那里不许动。要是你敢动一根指头，我会立刻停下。如果我停下，你可不会喜欢之后发生的事情。明白了吗？”

Stephen点头。Jon从没见过对方如此安静失语的样子，觉得这份沉默来得恰到好处。他又用手指轻轻戳了戳对方的会阴，然后一路向下来到穴口，轻轻挠着那圈肌肉，又回到原处。 他轻扫着阴囊下沿，因为距上一次触碰对方阴茎已经过了好几分钟，Stephen现在硬到了极点，前液大量从性器顶端涌出。Stephen再次试着拱起身体，触及的却只有空气，只能咬著下唇一阵呻吟。

“嘘——你大概不想告诉我你要什么，但你的身体可是说得清楚又大声。你发现我一直忽略你这里——”Jon用一只手指从阴茎底部轻轻划到顶端，把Stephen的体液在整根手指上抹开。这个动作引发了好一阵急促喘息和无力顶弄——“快十分钟了吗？你想让我碰这儿吗Stephen？”

Stephen点头承认。Jon叹了口气：“还不够好，你必须说出来，告诉我你有多想要。你得告诉我你是怎么幻想这个的，告诉我每次把迷你胡萝卜放在嘴边时你不安分的阴茎是怎么拒绝听话的。现在，说出来！”

话音刚落，Jon就用Stephen的前液润滑了手指，然后推进了对方后穴。几秒钟的功夫他就找到了前列腺，Stephen立刻就崩溃了。

“停下，多一点，停下，多一点，操操操， **Jon** ！”

“嗯？”Jon慢悠悠地说着，同时抽出手指，几乎完全退出体外后再度插了进去。

“求求你求求你求求你什么都行……要-要我 **做什么都行。** 求求你Jon，求求你。”

Stephen抬起头，直接对上Jon的眼神。他的瞳孔放大，看起来一脸迷乱，嘴唇因为反复的舔舐啃咬而发着肿。Jon非常敏锐地意识到目前为止他还没有亲吻过对方，但今晚本就不是关于亲吻，更不是关于拥抱的——今晚是属于击溃、屈服，让Stephen看清楚自己是谁，然后接受现实的。

“说给我听。”

Stephen用力把头向后甩，撞在（所幸）铺了地毯的地板上。在对方歪歪扭扭压着下颌睁开眼睛的同时Jon轻轻屈起手指，看到那双眼睛盈满泪水，随时都会落下脸颊。

“我-我做不到。”

“为什么？”

“你为什么不直接上我，为什么不直接逼我？该死，但是Jon我做不到，我做不到……”Stephen的声音落了下去，渐渐低微到Jon不得不怀疑自己听到的是不是真的——他希望是真的，也知道那是能为自己所作所为辩解的唯一办法，“我不想让上帝恨我。”

说完Stephen的脑袋再度落回地面，Jon不必倾身去看就知道他现在出声地哭了起来。Stephen的唇间漏出一声抽泣，虽然双腿还环着Jon身侧，动来动去的样子却像是要扭过身去，收起膝盖让自己蜷成一团。Jon俯下身子，让Stephen依然充血肿胀的阴茎在两人躯体间摩擦，用自己的躯体把对方困在原地，仿佛采取这个姿势就能防止对方彻底崩溃。他把嘴贴在Stephen听得见的耳边轻声说道：“嘿，没事的。没事的。”

他抬起头，手指轻轻捏住Stephen的下颌。

“看着我。”

Stephen一直发着抖，眼睑像有千斤重似的，努力了半天才打开一条细缝。Jon盯着一双幽暗的深渊。有时他发现Stephen的瞳仁会变得很暗，暗到分不清瞳孔和虹膜的边界，这让人有些不安，而它们现在就是这个状态。Jon再度开口，语气变得轻柔温和。

“没事的。我理解。”

他又凑上前去，最后几个字说得低沉又平静。他亲密地贴着对方的脸颊，几乎像是安抚。

“我会承担我们两个的罪恶。”

他当时并不知道，自己的承诺将在日后成为多么沉重的负担——可惜他不知道，不然他可能会做另一种选择。那晚Jon第一次犯下强奸的罪行。而只有神明知道这不是最后一次。

后来他看着Stephen穿过拥挤的披萨店走向他。Stephen微笑着，看起来是那么开心、轻松，无忧无虑，满心欢喜。他坐下来对Jon开怀地笑着，眼里闪耀着爱意。那时Jon就明白，他做出的是唯一的选择。

 

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1: 原文“check my gut”，是“Truthiness”那期提过的梗。  
> 注2: 就是“Threat Down”环节。  
> 注2: 鲍勃·派里斯（Bob Paris），前健美选手。  
> 注3: 乔·迪马乔（Joe DiMaggio），洋基队传奇外野手。  
> 注4: 迪马乔和梦露曾有过一段短暂婚姻。
> 
>  
> 
> 典型的巨婴报告扣故事（？（提梗者说要不甜结局但是这尼玛也太甜？？？  
> （我要是对报告扣有作者十分之一的仁慈就好了（叹气


End file.
